


Cookies and Cream

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, Homesickness, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: Lance really likes chocolate chip cookies. And it is really annoying that the other Paladins don't wake him up so he can try them...





	

There were plenty of things that Lance missed about home. Of course, there were big things like family and the smell of the sea and the feeling of belonging that home brought. But there were other, more trivial things and some of these he would annoy his fellow Paladins about.

He missed cheesy actions movies. Greasy chili cheese dogs. Obnoxious rock music. Video games about shooting zombie aliens (though he supposed he was almost doing _that_ in real life. Kinda sorta.) But one thing he _really_ missed was chocolate chip cookies.

It was stupid, this he knew, as it didn’t matter how many times Lance thought about chocolate chip cookies, they were never going to appear and he was _never_ going to find some kind of substitute for the taste of his mothers, straight from the oven, still hot and the chocolate still gooey on his tongue. Every time conversation veered to the topic of earth and what they missed (which happened often), Lance would bring up chocolate chip cookies and the rest of the Paladins would add memories relating to this seemingly universal snack food. A food so universal that it made Coran drool and Allura knit her brows in thought.

Hunk hated the talk of cookies as it always made his stomach growl and it made him especially grumpy about the green goo situation that he had seemed to reconcile.

“Man, Lance stop about the damn cookies!” had been Hunk’s response the last time Lance had mentioned it.

So he had stopped. As really, it was a dumb thing to miss but Lance guessed it was symbolic of other things. And it made him sad in a deep way in his gut that was difficult to get rid of however many times he tried to irritate Keith.

It was when he had finally given up on cookies, or anything that reminded him of home, that Lance smelt a familiar yet odd scent that had travelled all the way through the castle and to his room. He had been napping after a particular torturous training session – Shiro needed to learn the art of being a little _less_ intense – when he sniffed the unusual smell and woke from his doze with a start.

For a moment, Lance thought he was home. It was a brief moment when he saw his old childhood bedroom and saw the posters and he could almost imagine the sounds of the neighbourhood drifting through the open window. But there wasn’t a light warm summer breeze, there was the usual stale chill of the castle air and the blank walls. Yet there was still a smell.

Sniffing, Lance could almost imagine…

“No… can’t be,” he said to himself, almost laughing at his own crazy imagination.

But despite his tiredness and his achey body (damn that Shiro), Lance wasn’t able to go back to sleep when that smell of baking was worming its way into his consciousness.

With an annoyed huff, Lance got out of his bed and went in search of the smell, his nose leading him the way. Of course, he figured the only place he could be going to but still Lance followed his senses rather than his eyes. And when he arrived at the dining hall where they ate their meals of green goo, Lance’s eyes widened at the sight of a large plate of cookies in the middle.

“Cookies?” Lance said, his mouth slightly ajar at the image in front of his eyes.

His brain couldn’t quite catch up to what he was seeing. That there were _cookies_ at the table. Yet his brain did take in some other details. That the rest of the Paladins were sat around the table, cookies already being eaten and that Hunk was looking embarrassed due to the compliments that were being directed at him.

“It’s nothing guys… seriously… they don’t taste like they _should…”_

Lance coughed. Loud enough to gain the attention of all the inhabitants in the room. And he said again.

“Cookies?”

It wasn’t that Lance wasn’t excited about the prospect of cookies, as he clearly was, it was just that he was very annoyed that he had been left in his room when this important event had occurred within the castle. And that there didn’t seem to be many left.

“Hunk made them,” Shiro explained, his leadership skills providing him with enough insight to understand Lance’s annoyance, it seemed. “He wanted us to remind us of home after the tough training.”

“Yeah… I managed to forage some beans that I could make some kind of version of chocolate and then I mixed the green goo with some spices I ground and…”

“I don’t need to know Hunk,” Lance said, his arms folded across his chest, “I just need to know why you guys didn’t wake me when there were _cookies._ You know how I feel about cookies.”

Hunk had looked upset until he realised that Lance wasn’t annoyed about the cookies. Which was good. Lance never wanted to hurt the big guys feelings as right now he wanted to kiss him for the creation of his much-loved chocolate chip cookies. In a purely platonic way. He didn’t think of Hunk like _that._ Or only that one time in the dream where there was green goo everywhere and it all got a bit sticky. And dirty. Very dirty.

No one responded at first. Hunk looked at his hands. Pidge at a book. Coran and Allura at each other and Shiro at Lance. Yet the one who responded was not avoiding looking at Lance nor paying him any attention at all. As Keith was sat eating a cookie.

“You told us not to disturb you otherwise you’d kill us. With spoons. Or something. Wasn’t listening,” Keith said, his words mumbled through cookie crumbs.

Lance tried not to see red. He didn’t blame the rest of the Paladins. He blamed Keith. As usual.

“For cookies, you could’ve disturbed me.”

“That’s what I said!” Hunk said to which Pidge elbowed him in the ribs.

“We just did what you said, Lance,” Keith replied, getting to his feet, and brushing crumbs onto the floor that were swiftly picked up by Allura’s cutesy ass mice-thingies. “You get pissy when we disturb your naps.”

Lance felt his blood heating as he looked at Keith, suddenly more annoyed by the mulleted one than ever. It did _not_ help that he could see cookie crumbs on Keith’s clothes. That was even more irritating as he was sure Keith didn’t care about such things. He didn’t care about home and didn’t seem to care that they were stuck in the ass-end of space a gazillion miles away from earth. In fact, at times, Lance wondered if Keith did feel _anything_ about the situation they were in. Whether he was just too _focused_ on the idea of saving the universe that he forgot about everything else and _this…_ These stupid cookies and the self-satisfied tiny smirk were not helping.

It was very true that Lance would get “pissy” in Keith’s words if his naps were disturbed. But there were some things in life he could be woken up for. Like cookies.

“Fine!” Lance said with a huff and exaggerated little stomp of his foot. “Thanks for listening to me for once, asshole.”

And with that parting shot, Lance turned and tried to ignore the growl of his stomach from the smell of the freshly baked cookies. Lance knew he was making some sort of stand or something but he wasn’t exactly sure why he stomped out of the room.

And he was pretty sure the rest of the team didn’t know either. He could hear them debating his behaviour (and hear Hunk’s upset tone at Lance _not_ wanting his cookies despite his effort) and Lance tried to ignore the hammering feeling in his chest as he marched back to his bedroom.

It was because of Keith, he reasoned, as always. It was nothing about his family and his home and the isolation… With a grunt, he arrived back at his room and then wished he had a method of barricading his door as he had when he was a kid. As Lance remembered being told off by his mother for messing up his clothes or for pulling on his sister’s hair and hiding in his room for fear of reprimand. Yet it wasn’t being shouted out that Lance had feared. It had been the disappointed in his mother’s tone and her knitted brow that Lance had wanted to avoid.

Right now he wanted to barricade his door as he didn’t want to be asked about his slightly insane behaviour. And he was sure it would be Shiro that would visit to check one of his Paladins hadn’t gone entirely crazy. Or maybe Hunk to give him cookies. In fact, Lance would accept anyone else in the castle but Keith in his room. And he was positive it would not be Keith that dared to enter his room.

Surprisingly, Lance was left alone long enough for him to huff and puff on his bed. He was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling and contemplating why he’d got so _annoyed_ about cookies when he heard the swish of someone entering his room and he sat up to see Keith stood in the doorway, cookies in his hand.

“You done sulking?” Keith asked and Lance wished he had something to throw in the vicinity of Keith (he didn’t have anything more than a pillow which would not do much damage.

“I’m _not_ sulking.”

“Hunk’s upset you didn’t have any of his cookies. He made them for you,” Keith continued, walking further into Lance’s room (and personal space!).

Lance glared, annoyed at his inner sanctum being disturbed, and sat up. As despite the fact he was annoyed at Keith (and when was he not annoying?), Lance still noted the plate of cookies in Keith’s hand and he _really_ didn’t want to upset Hunk. Or miss out on his favourite treat.

Without as much as asking, Keith sat on Lance’s bed and offered the plate without another word. Lance wanted to continue his glare which he hoped was intimidating and dangerous, which obviously wasn’t as Keith was already making himself comfortable in Lance’s room. So instead of continuing pettiness, Lance opted to grab the plate and taste the sweet, sweet flavour of his favourite chocolate chip cookies.

They didn’t taste like his mother’s. They didn’t taste like home. But there was something familiar about them and he savoured the texture in his mouth and enjoyed the crumbliness that was a stark contrast to all that damn green goo he’d eaten recently. They weren’t right but they were as near perfect as Lance was going to taste a galaxy away from earth. And he’d take that.

“Why the tantrum?” Keith asked and Lance spit out his mouthful.

“Tantrum?” Lance mumbled, his head whipping around to look directly at Keith. “You didn’t come and get me! We’re a team, idiot! And being a team means giving a shit about your team mates.”

Lance was actually surprised he’d managed to articulate his annoyance in a way that made sense. By not telling him about cookies… well, it seemed like the rest of the Paladins didn’t care about Lance’s feelings. And though it was just cookies, it was pretty well known to the rest of the team that he did care a _lot_ about them. The least they could’ve done was remember that.

“We do give a shit,” Keith mumbled, getting to his feet with his eyes slightly downcast.

It seemed Hunk wasn’t the only fellow Paladin he’d upset today, Lance figured. He just needed to go and annoy Pidge and Shiro and he’d have a full house.

“Hey! I didn’t mean it like that,” Lance said, realising, not for the first time, he’d acted like an ass around Keith. "I mean… it’s stupid but none of the rest of you seem that homesick. Like you guys are so focused and Hunk just wants to help everyone and I just… miss home. And cookies… as dumb as they are… they remind me of my family.”

With that Keith sat back down and leant back on his hands so that he could stare at the blank ceiling above them. Lance kinda liked looking at Keith’s side profile, the point of his nose and the tufts of his hair and he found himself admiring the view he didn’t intend to be even viewing.

“I miss _real_ cookies. That don’t taste like some weird green concoction,” Keith said and then grabbed for one of the cookies on Lance’s plate.

And despite the fact they tasted like green goo, Lance was not going to let Keith eat another one of _his_ cookies. So he defended that cookie. And the rest of the plate in the only way that seemed appropriate.

The scuffle was immature wrestling at best and did involve some petty tickling at worse. And the whole shenanigans was unproductive as the cookies ended up crumbled underneath them (damn how was he going get all those crumbs out of his bed) and stupid. Yet as Lance found a particularly ticklish spot (behind Keith’s knees), he heard the most amazing sound that reminded Lance of home more than anything. Laughter. Pure laughter.

It reminded him of fun. Of playing around with his sister. And times at the barracks. Keith’s laugh was different – better – and Lance kept finding ticklish spots until Keith was nearly crying from laughter.

“Stop… it…” Keith wheezed.

Lance didn’t. Not until Keith fought back, pushing back at Lance until they both fell off the bed into a heap on the floor and the thud and bump of their bodies stopped Lance’s fun.

Disentangling from Keith’s limbs, Lance lay down on the floor and then turned to look towards Keith who was breathing heavily from their antics.

“You should do that more.”

“What?” Keith asked, his words rough from the laughter.

“Laugh.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lance nodded.

Keith turned then, his body mirroring Lance’s and the moment suddenly went very quiet and very solemn.

“I didn’t really get to taste the damn cookies,” Lance said sadly.

“I can help with that,” Keith replied.

If Lance had thought about the statement, he may’ve been able to predict what was about to happen. Yet he did not. Instead, he felt Keith lips and gasped instinctively, opening his mouth so that Keith could slide his tongue in.

It wasn’t weird kissing Keith – that was the weird thing – though it didn’t feel totally _natural._ Lance’s previous fumblings had been with girls and there was a hardness to the kiss that he’d not felt with those lip-glossed girls. It was a hardness all round as Lance let his hands travel and explore, biceps, thighs, abs… It was a different exploration and Lance let his fingers dance across the surface of Keith’s skin, pushing under clothing, wishing there was less of it.

Keith hands were on Lance’s ass, pulling him closer so that their groins collided and Lance gasped at contact. Hardness met hardness. And he couldn’t help rubbing himself against Keith, friction needed in his jeans, Keith replicating the move with impatience.

The grinding was pretty damn good though Lance’s cock did feel confined in jeans, so that when Keith’s fingers teased at zip, Lance tried to follow suit and do the same. It was tricky, keeping up the kissing and trying to stop the moving of hips enough to facilitate the unzipping but they were managing it. Even if Lance did bite down on Keith’s lips a little. Though Keith seemed to like that – moaning at the sensation.

Hey, they were Paladins. They could pilot big ass robot lions. A little zip was not going to be a problem.

It wasn’t easy but Lance got his hands into Keith’s pants (and tried not to think about how weird that whole sentence was) and rubbed through white boring ass underwear at Keith’s cock. The elastic of the tight fabric was tricky but Lance managed to slide his hand in and grasp Keith’s dick tightly, pumping up and down experimentally to see what Keith liked. It seemed Keith liked it as the kiss became sloppier, teeth bumping, noses brushing, and tongues flailing but Lance didn’t mind the sloppiness when Keith’s hand wrapped around his dick.

Philosophically, Lance had, of course, wondered what it would feel like to be jerked off by someone else yet he hadn’t at all imagined it would be Keith doing it _and_ that it would feel so good being Keith. He’d got passed Lance’s lion print boxers (easier that Keith’s tighty whities) and was stroking from base to tip, his thumb sliding over the head and smearing the pre cum down. It felt good. Better than his own jerking off. And Lance tried to do the same with Keith’s cock, pumping steadily and feeling the smooth stiffness of another dick in his palm. It felt odd but not wrong. Not wrong at all when his tongue was lodged in Keith’s mouth and he was so close to coming…

“Fuck,” he mumbled into Keith’s mouth, his hips stuttering forward and back into the channel of Keith’s hand.

Keith moaned in response as Lance pumped faster and faster and faster… until he felt the stutter of Keith’s hips and the wetness on his hands. And Lance wasn’t sure but he was sure he heard his name muttered out …

His own climax rumbled, his hips thrusting forward a few half-hearted times until his cock spurted and his eyes closed tight as Lance felt himself come into Keith hands.

Breathless, a few lazy pecks on Keith’s lips, Lance backed off enough to examine the mess on his fingers, the crumbs that were covering his floor and clothes, and the white stickiness that had joined that. He raised his fingers, Keith’s eyes narrowing at the gesture and licked at his experimentally.

Keith wrinkled his nose.

“Well since I barely got to taste the cookies… maybe I should taste the cream.”

The punch to his arm was harder than Lance expected (“ouch! Be careful… that was my jerking you off arm!”) but Lance guessed he deserved it. As he had got to taste the cookies at least a little bit…so he _really_ didn’t need to try the, uh, _cream._


End file.
